Es un mundo Fraintástico
by Miruru
Summary: Colección de drabbles Frain situados en diferentes universos (tanto canon, como alternativo)
1. Capítulo 01

**Hola, bienvenidos a este cajón desastre. Creo que el título no hace falta que lo explique xD Aquí iré publicando, de manera ocasional, drabbles o cosas que escribo en arrebatos. Historias cortas ya sea dedicadas para alguien, ganadores de un concurso (sólo habrán dos de este tipo por ahora que los subiré hoy), etc. Al inicio os contaré en qué está basado.**

**Este fue un drabble que he escrito a petición de una usuaria que participó en un mini-concurso durante la publicación del fanfic "Como el fuego". **

**Os dejo con el drabble.**

**Miruru**

**Drabble for AnooonimoP**

_Prompt: No creo q Francis se tomara muy bien cuando Antonio se casó con Austria._

* * *

Palabras que nunca esperó que salieran de su boca. Siempre había creído que estaría así para siempre: libre, hiperactivo, jovial, lleno de energía, _disponible_. Sin embargo, no hacía mucho, había escuchado aquella frase y casi podía jurar que por un momento el corazón se le había detenido. Estaban en su casa, tomando vino mientras jugaban al siete y medio, por vigésima vez, centrados en la partida. Entonces, sin levantar la vista de las cartas, con aire casual, España había soltado la bomba.

- En dos semanas, el viernes, me caso con Austria.

El efecto de las palabras había sido prácticamente el mismo que si hubiera apuñalado con un cuchillo su pecho. La garganta se le quedó repentinamente seca y no sabía si iba a ser capaz de articular alguna respuesta a aquello. Al parecer no le molestó, porque España continuó repartiendo las cartas, como si nada.

- Vamos a hacer un evento muy sencillo. En realidad es sólo para firmar papeles, que nuestros reyes hagan el paripé y esas cosas. Pero bueno, nos harán falta testigos y demás. No te obligo a venir pero, si estuvieras, me haría ilusión.

Desde entonces había vivido pensando que aquello nunca ocurriría, que una mañana se despertaría y le llegarían noticias de que la locura se había cancelado. No era posible que Antonio, que siempre había estado con él, con el que siempre había compartido muchas cosas, ahora de repente encontrara otra persona. ¿Austria? ¿Por qué él? Era ese tipo de persona que sólo haría que cortarle las alas a Antonio, el cual era un alma libre. Sin embargo, el día de la boda llegó antes de lo esperado y, aunque podía recordar a su amigo del alma diciéndole que le haría ilusión que estuviera allí el día de su matrimonio, Francia fue incapaz de hacer el viaje.

La gente del servicio hacía días que susurraba a sus espaldas, que se quejaban del mal humor que su señor acarreaba y se preguntaban qué señorita le habría dado calabazas esta vez a la joven nación gala.

Lo que no sabían era que en la mente de su amo, el cual oteaba el horizonte, sólo había un pensamiento que le reconcomía por dentro, que le consumía hasta extremos que le asustaban.

Y es que, mientras Francia estaba en esa casa gris y cada vez más oscura, en otro lugar, en otra habitación, España se estaba casando con otro hombre. Sus puños se apretaron, a los lados de su propio cuerpo, y los dientes se encontraron en un gesto de rabia contenida. El país del amor descubrió entonces que podía ser un ser celoso y que, con tal de obtener la atención de España, sería capaz de remover cielo, tierra y mar, de conquistar territorios, de derrotar a su estúpido marido y a él mismo de ser necesario.

_Si él no le tenía, no iba a dejar que nadie lo hiciera._


	2. Capítulo 02

**Otro regalo por resultar ganadora del concurso en el fanfic anteriormente mencionado.**

**Para: Perezosa Llorona (Guest)**

_Prompt: Quiero ver la boda de Francis y Toño (del fic "Como el fuego")_

* * *

En general no se sentía nervioso, sólo tenía muchas cosas que comprobar antes de caminar por la alfombra. No sería un oficio religioso, pero al menos habían intentado montar una ceremonia similar al que cualquier otra pareja pudiera tener. Sin embargo, cuando estiraba las manos para coger algo y veía que le temblaban, entonces era consciente de que estaba bastante nervioso. Notó los calcetines bajados y se agachó para poder ponerlos a la altura ideal. No le pasó desapercibida la quemadura que había en una de las piernas y que, por mucho tiempo que había pasado desde que se la había hecho, no había desaparecido por completo. Era similar a la que su novio tenía en la espalda, y de la cual de vez en cuando presumía con orgullo. No obstante, a Francis le producía un hueco en el estómago cuando, intimando, tocaba aquella herida sanada pero que no desaparecería nunca por completo. Si la tenía era porque le había salvado.

Así pues, para pasar los nervios, creyó que lo mejor era satisfacer su curiosidad y ver cómo se veía el que en poco iba a convertirse en su marido. Se escabulló por el pasillo cuando nadie pasaba y se fue hacia la habitación de aquel hotel en la que sabía que Antonio se estaba preparando. Lentamente abrió la puerta y se coló en la estancia. El hispano se encontraba delante del espejo, intentando colocarse la corbata decentemente. El traje beige le sentaba de vicio y menos mal que le hizo caso cuando le dijo que se comprara un pantalón que no le fuera demasiado ancho.

- ¿Sabes que trae mala suerte ver al novio antes de la boda? -dijo de repente Antonio, mirando hacia atrás utilizando el espejo que había frente a él.

- ¿Desde cuándo te has dado cuenta?

- Desde hace un rato. La puerta ha hecho ruido, por mucho que te has esforzado en disimularlo. -añadió el español y rió un poco, imaginándole tratando la puerta como si fuera a hacerse añicos si la forzaba.

El rubio anduvo hasta ponerse a la espalda del que en pocos minutos sería su esposo y rodeó con sus brazos su cintura, atrayéndole hasta su cuerpo. No hubiera imaginado que acabaría casado con el que había sido su amigo desde la infancia prácticamente. Empezaba a creer en el hilo rojo del destino y cogió una de las manos de Antonio, levantándola para verla. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de divisar el susodicho hilo. Aún así, la atrajo hasta su boca y besó el meñique, donde se supone que estaba atado.

- ¿Estás preparado para casarte conmigo? ¿No vas a salir corriendo~?

- Esa debería de ser mi pregunta. Te recuerdo que el que se había resistido en un principio eras tú, que antes del incendio la idea te parecía hasta tonta. -replicó Antonio, sonriente al ver que su prometido volvía de nuevo a besar su meñique. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Era una nueva manía a la que tendría que acostumbrarse?

- No voy a huir de ti, Antonio. -afirmó Francis, dejando ir su mano y moviéndose hasta estar delante de él. Hizo una reverencia, cortés, y le miró sonriente- Te espero en el altar, no llegues tarde a nuestra cita.

- Puede que para las otras haya sido un desastre, pero para esta me tendrás más puntual que nunca.


End file.
